WWE&TNA: CrossRoads
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Oneshot Collection with various WWE/TNA crossover couples. Collab with *KellyRiley-EveOrtonXlover*  please R&R
1. VelvetSky&TheMiz

**A/N: This is the second oneshot in a series of TNA/WWE Crossover Oneshots that KellyRiley-EveOrtonXlover and I will be writing. There will be a totally of eighteen oneshots in the collection. They will contain different superstar/knockout and diva/tnasuperstar-wrestler pairings. If you haven't read the first oneshot in the collection it is on KellyRiley-EveOrtonxlover's profile under ****WWE&TNA: Crossroads.**

**I think I covered everything. This oneshot [Oneshot #2] will be a Miz/Velvet Sky oneshot =) Yay. **

* * *

><p>"<em>But Baby, I think they are perfect for each other." She ran her fingers down his tattooed arm. "I know Jamie; they are perfect for each other. They just need a little push to help them realize it. <em>

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head. "No, we said we weren't going to get involved" he smiled. Phil Brooks loved his girlfriend but sometimes she was too eager to butt into their friends lives. Angelina was dead set on her best friend dating Phil's good friend Mike Mizanin. _

_Well, Angelina tried, on quite a few occasions, to set Jamie up with men that she believed would be perfect for her. Needless to say Jamie was never pleased with how these 'blind dates' worked out and she had made Angelina, and 'just to be safe' Phil, promise to never set her up again. _

"_We aren't interfering; we are just encouraging." She said, pouting slightly._

_He groaned in frustration and shook his head. She knew that look got him every time. "Fine baby, but just invite them, don't do anything else." He said kissing her before grabbing his coat. "Now I have to get to work." _

"_Have a good day." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking him to the door. He knew her gears were turning; he just didn't have the heart to tell her no. _

* * *

><p><span>Halloween 2011<span>

* * *

><p>Jamie walked up the steps that led to her best friend Angelina's front porch. She brushed a few strands of brown and blonde hair out of her eyes before knocking on the door. At first she had been reluctant to attend this party, after Chris had left her she had felt like she never wanted to leave the house again.<p>

Of course now she realized that was absurd and that was why she was standing on Angelina's front porch in a belly-dancer costume.

Angelina had picked the costume, at that moment she was wishing she hadn't listened to her friend and had come dressed as Cleopatra like she wanted to.

The door flew open and Angelina's boyfriend stood on the other side, his hair slicked back and a black tape tied around his neck.

"Vampire?" she asked. He nodded and grinned revealing a white pair of fake vampire fangs.

Jamie rolled her eyes "You should have picked a more convincing costume; you suck the life out of a room when you walk into it everyday." She kidded and pushed him aside and walked through the door.

There was no one else in the living room except Angelina and another man, dressed as a rather unconvincing werewolf. "Hey Jamie!" Angelina jumped up from her seat and hugged her best friend. She was dressed as a corpse bride and the make-up she had applied to her own face was rather convincing.

"What is going on, where is everybody?" Jamie asked.

"They are coming. Well at least some people are." She said. "Would you like something to drink, can I get you anything."

"UHM, can I have some water?" Jamie nodded.

"Sure, Phil, you need to order the pizzas, I'll get some drinks. Jamie you sit with Mike I'll be right back." Angelina pushed Jamie down next to Mike and ran into the kitchen.

Jamie knew exactly what was going on, this was a blind date and she was not going to tolerate that.

* * *

><p>Mike watched as the blonde and brown haired woman walked in with Phil. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had definitely chosen a costume that showed off her body well; too bad he could only see her beautiful eyes. But he was positive her face was equally as beautiful as it looked on TV and in Photographs.<p>

It was obvious Jamie was Velvet Sky, the beautiful and talented TNA knockout.

He couldn't believe Angelina thought he had a chance with her. Granted he was a good looking, funny and a hardworking guy, and he had dated beautiful women before, he had dated Maryse Ouellet after all, but what were his chances with a stunning girl from another company?

Angelina pushed her down next to him and quickly sauntered off into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he said. He pulled off his mask and extended a hand.

She took it. "Jamie, I'm a friend of Angelina"

"It is nice to meet you Jamie, you look stunning."

Did she just flinch a little bit, what was going on here? Was he that unattractive to her. He tried to hide the blow to his ego. "So, uhm, Jamie. . ."

"Look, Mike, I don't know what Angelina told you but I'm not interested okay. I thought this was just going to be a party. I'm sorry."

Wow, that was the fastest he had ever been turned down. He couldn't believe it she hadn't even given him a chance.

"Jamie, you didn't even give me a chance. I might not be the most . . ."

"Mike, this has nothing to do with you. I TOLD Angelina that I didn't want to set up on any more blind dates. It has nothing to do with you, I'm sure you are an amazing guy, I just want to be alone."

He was shocked. She had no interest in being with anyone. She wouldn't even give him a chance. He wasn't sure why that bothered him so much, but it really, really did.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so shut off. Maybe you should give people a chance. You can't be happy being alone all of the time." He retorted, crossing his arms and leaning back. He wasn't going to lie; he was pissed.

A lot of that anger faded when she began to cry.

* * *

><p>Jamie knew he was right. She was wrong for shutting everyone out but it hurt. When Chris left her it seemed like she had nothing left. She had spent four years of her life with him and then one day it was gone. He hadn't even given her a real reason. He just said he wanted out.<p>

Nothing hurts more than not knowing what you did wrong.

She felt so stupid crying in front of Mike. She quickly got up and ran outside just as Phil was coming down the stairs. She distinctly heard "What the hell did you do Mike?" before she slammed the door shut and sat down on the front stairs.

She wiped the eyeliner away from her eyes and shook her head. She was broken; she had never felt so pathetic in her entire life.

What was she so scared of? Not everyone was Chris.

Why did she think the same thing could happen all over again with any guy she liked?

Mike was a handsome and hardworking man. He was probably a complete sweetheart if Angelina wanted to set her up with him. She wiped some mascara off her cheeks before letting her forehead rest against her palms, her elbows pressed against her knees.

She wouldn't have known he was beside her if he hadn't gently rubbed her back. She jumped and looked up. She found herself staring into the crystal blue eyes of none other than Mike.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what I said in there. I'm sure you have your reasons for not wanting to date." He said. "I was just upset; you stabbed my ego a little Jamie." He chuckled and a smile graced his lips.

"No, don't be sorry you're right. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't run." She smiled weakly. It was so sweet he came out to check on her. He gently wrapped his arm around her and held her against his side. She hated how right that felt; it frightened her.

"You really are beautiful Jamie." He said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

She could feel herself blush. "Thank you. You are very handsome, even in a hairy werewolf costume."

He laughed. "Thanks." He shook his head. "I would really love to give this a chance Jamie. You are beautiful and talented and you seem like an amazing girl."

"I want to too." She admitted. There was something about Mike that made that fear vanish. She wanted to stay right there with his arm wrapped around her.

The smile on his face was intoxicating. "Good, because you know they didn't invite anyone else to this party."

Jamie laughed and nodded. She knew Angelina and when she was dead set on something distractions were not allowed. Other guests would have gotten in the way of setting her up with Mile. "I'm not surprised."

"I think they have a stack of horror movies they are planning to watch. Should we go in and start this night over?" he asked.

"I'd like that a lot."

He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand for her. She took it and stood up. "What a gentleman."

"I was raised right."

"I can tell." She smiled and kissed him lacing her fingers through his.

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she pulled away from him she giggled. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She was actually happy. She took his hand and followed him through the door.

This was going to be the best Halloween in a long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay a little cheesy I know but I had too. Hope you liked it. The next oneshot in the series will be by **KellyRiley-EveOrtonXlover** so you can find it on her profile. **Then I will be back for oneshot #4**.

Besos, Danie


	2. JeffHardy&EveTorres

A/N: I'm baaaackk. Lol. Okay for real. I've been really excited about writing this couple. Of course Brie/Jeff H will ALWAYS be my absolute favorite pairing but this is anotherfavorite pairing of mine containing the Charismatic Enigma. Anyways, there are a few things I need to say first.

#1 if you have checked out the first or third oneshot in the series they are on KellyRiley-EveOrtonXlover's profile under WWE&TNA: Crossroads. 

#2 there are going to be eighteen oneshots that we have planned. So after this one I have SEVEN more planned out.

#3 after we finish the eighteen [Seven More Each] we will take the first Six requests we receive! Now there are certain Wrestlers we chose not to write about. We're sorry if that inconveniences anyone. **So if you want a oneshot please send your request [couples and if there is any preferred storyline] to use via PM or Request. **

**We will choose the first six that meet our criteria [Crossovers with couples we will write] **

Ok, I think that covers it.

**Pairing: Eve Torress/Jeff Hardy ft. Brie Bella + Justin Gabriel. **

**I'm going to try to write this from the first person. Lets see how it goes. I haven't written from the first person perspective in a long time. **

**Eve and Jeff have been friends since they were young, now they are studying at a local university. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot # 4 <strong>

_Eve's POV_

* * *

><p><em>I hate her. I hate the way she walks around with that big smile on her face while she is holding his hand, the way she calls him "her man" and the way she always has to keep him from me. <em>

_If Jeff wants to hang out with me than she HAS to come along and when he finally caves in and says yes, even though I told him I would prefer if she doesn't come, she hogs all of his attention and I'm just a third wheel. _

_It's like I don't even have a best friend anymore. _

_Too bad she isn't even as amazing as he thinks he is. She is a cheater and a user and my best friend doesn't even realize it. _

I dropped my books down on the table and sat next to Jeff. His blonde and blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans. I had made sure to look extra gorgeous today, hoping I could outshine the leach that was latched to his arm. Not that I was jealous of her, that wasn't the case at all, I just wanted to make her _jealous_ because she was definitely insecure.

I glanced over at her and suppressed the urge to laugh at how pathetic she looked. She was clinging to my best friend's wrist as she took notes. Her brown hair was pin straight and parted down the middle.

I sighed and flipped open my notebook and started to write down the notes. I was so wrapped up in what I was writing I didn't even notice the other boy sit down next to me.

I jumped when he placed a hand on my arm.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if anyone was sitting here?" he had an accent and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"No, you can sit there." I offered a smile. At least I wouldn't be sitting alone. It didn't matter that Jeff and Brie were sitting next to me, he was so wrapped up in the liar that he called a girlfriend he wouldn't even notice my presence.

"I'm Justin." He flipped open his notebook and looked at me. He was handsome, with perfectly styled black hair and a sexy smile.

"I'm Eve; it's nice to meet you." I ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair.

"I hope I'm not being too forward but you are absolutely beautiful."

I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I couldn't believe a stranger was complimenting me. "Thank you. That's very sweet. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm from Capetown. I just moved here with my family. I heard this university has a great Criminal Justice Program."

"Yes, I'm a Criminal Justice Major. You'll love the professors. They are great."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure they are. Would you mind, maybe helping me around campus? I didn't get an official tour."

"No problem." I smiled. I could always use a new friend. Jeff didn't have time for me anymore, and it was obvious he didn't love me like I loved him. So, instead of sitting around pitying myself because I didn't have the guts to tell him how I felt over the summer I will spend some free time with the new boy.

"Thank you so much Eve." He smiled.

"It will be my pleasure." I smiled and turned to face the professor as he entered the room.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff's POV <em>

It's been a week since that piece of work asked Evie to show him around the campus. I can't believe she fell for his fake charade. He was just using her. Evie is such a smart girl but she can be so naïve. She doesn't realize that once he gets what he wants from her he'll be gone.

The only thing I can hope is that she doesn't give into him.

I need to try to warn her but it is hard to spend alone time with her. Either Justin is always with her or Brie comes with me to see her. So I waited until a day when Brie was at work and headed for Evie house before Justin got off work at the University Café

I parked my pickup truck in the driveway behind Evie's jeep and got out. I jogged up the cobblestone pathway that led to the front porch.

I took a deep breath; I had spent the hold day trying to plan what I would say to her. But how do you tell your best friend her boyfriend is a scoundrel and you don't approve?

I was expecting a nice slap across the face to be honest.

I gently knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later it opened and Evie smiled at me. "Jeff! What are you doing here?" she asked and grabbed my forearm and pulled me through the front door. "I figured you be with Brie!"

"She's working, and I need to talk to you" I said sitting down on the couch, where up until about three months ago, I used to spend most of my time watching movies with Evie and listening to music. Sometimes I played my guitar and she would sing song I wrote with me.

She'd never know how much I missed all of those times. Unfortunately, every time I came over my heart broke a little more when she never seemed interested in me.

Of course I didn't have the courage to tell her anyway.

I finally decided it was time to stop torturing myself and just stop hanging out with her.

Unfortunately my plan failed. I still thought about Eve constantly. I was in love with her. I hoped when I started dating Brie I'd prove myself wrong, again I still thought about Eve. I knew it was wrong to string Brie along when I was in love with Eve but I didn't know what else to do.

"What do you want to talk about Jeff?" she asked as she grabbed her make up bag and sat beside me. She began applying some eyeliner around her beautiful green eyes.

"It's about Justin." I said watching her intently.

She turned away from her mirror and looked at me through narrowed eyes. I felt my heart race quicken, I shouldn't have done this. I can't stand her mad at me. I should have just supported her in her decision than waited and picked up the pieces. That was what best friends were for, not breaking hearts.

"What about Justin?" she dropped her eyeliner pencil in the bag and crossed her arms.

"He's not good for you Evie." I said. "He's just using you. Trust me I know guys like that. He's just—"

"He's probably better for me that Brie is for you Jeffery Nero Hardy" she cut me off. She was livid. I could tell. She was trying to keep her cool when really she wanted to punch me.

"What?" I couldn't help but be surprised. "What does Brie have to do with anything?"

"She's cheating on you, you idiot and you are to blind to see it." Eve said before clamping her hand over her mouth her eyes wide.

Brie was cheating on me. I didn't want to believe that, but Evie would never lie to me.

"That's not why I'm here Evie." I said quietly. "I'm here to warn you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Justin is bad news and I don't want him to hurt you."

I watched as she rolled her eyes and stood up. "I can take care of myself Jeff. Maybe you shouldn't be so jealous."

Jealous?

"What do I have to be jealous about?" I said, trying to hide a laugh. This was a new one. I never would have thought Eve would pull the jealous card on me.

"Well isn't it obvious Jeff, you want nothing to do with me because you have Brie than the second someone takes some interest in me you come running over telling me they are good for me." She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to be your back up plan Jeff. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to come to your senses and realize what you are missing out on!" she pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at me. "Now get out."

I stared at her. I was trying to comprehend everything she said. Was she saying she liked me but she was tired of waiting for me. Did that me I had a chance with Eve?

"I said Get out!" she screamed and pointed toward the door tears forming in her eyes.

"Evie, I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't"

"Just go, please." She turned away from me and wiped her eyes.

I sighed and got up. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. I left, closing the door behind me.

It was no secret I messed up big time.

* * *

><p><em>Eve's POV<em>

I watched Jeff leave. I can't believe I said that. What was he thinking? I had just, in so many words, admitted that I had been waiting for him. Had I just lost my best friend because I Divulged my feelings to him in a fit of fury?

That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want Justin, I wanted Jeff. Justin was just a person to hang with to keep me company, a person who kept my mind off Jeff, another friend.

I wiped the eyeliner away from my eyes and fixed it when my cell phone went off.

A text message.

_Just got off work I'll be there soon, how about a movie?" –Justin_

I smiled and wrote back.

_A movie would be great. _

I quickly finished my makeup. A movie would definitely keep my mind off Jeff.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff's POV <em>

I couldn't believe that Eve had told me she had feelings more me. Or at least that's how it sounded. Could I take the chance that she had feelings for me and I was letting her get away.

Should I swallow my pride and take the chance that was what she meant and possibly get embarrassed or keep my mouth shut and potentially give up the potential to have best thing in the world.

Really that wasn't much of a question.

I pulled up in front of the small boutique Brie worked at and walked inside. She was behind the counter talking to her friend Alicia another employee.

I knew it was cruel to do this now but I didn't have a second to spare. I wanted Eve, I needed Eve.

"Hey baby." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Brie, we need to talk." I said.

I noticed the suspicion in her brown eyes but I ignored it. "I don't think this is going to work. I'm really sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

Suddenly, her fist collided with my face. She was livid. "How dare you."

"I'm sorry Brie, I'm sure you will find someone else. Like maybe whoever you are cheating on me with." I added. I hated being spiteful but she punched me really hard.

I turned and walked out of the room. I had to find Evie and Justin.

* * *

><p>It took me about two hours but finally I found Justin's car at the movie theater. Of course I should have checked there first. It was jerk 101 to take a girl to a theater to hit on them. For some reason I thought Justin might be a little classier than that. I should have known better.<p>

I walked up to the ticket booth. "Did you see a brown haired girl and a black haired dude with really tan skin?" I asked the redhead behind the counter. She nodded. "I'll take a ticket to whatever they went to see."

She gave me a funny look but gave me the ticket and I gave her a ten dollar bill. I ran off into the theater. I ignored her when she yelled "sir you left your change" and went into the theater. I walked up and down the aisles. Then I found them. They were sitting down toward the middle of the theater. I jogged down and stood beside Eve.

She looked at me wide eyes. I couldn't blame her for being surprised. "Jeff."

"Evie, I'm so sorry. I need to talk to you, now, please?" I said, I was begging. I would get down on my knees if I had too. I would do anything for Eve.

She looked at me, the confusion was written all over her face. "I don't know Jeff, I think you made yourself clear earlier."

I was afraid she would say something like that. "I know you are upset with me Evie. I just have to tell you I love you. I LOVE you more than ANYTHING and I was just too afraid to tell you." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I understand if you don't feel the same. I'll go. But please if you feel the same don't let a good thing go to waste, because I think we would be perfect for each other." I turned and started to walk up the aisle.

"Jeff, wait" I turned around to see her standing up. Justin looked pissed but I didn't care. "What about Brie."

"I broke up with her. You were right. She's all wrong for me. There is only one girl who is right for me." I said with a shrug.

She smiled. I smiled too, she is just too beautiful. She ran up the aisle to me and I hugged her tightly.

"Eve!" Justin yelled at her, walking up the aisle. "We're kind of on date." He said, look at us angrily.

"Not anymore." Eve smiled at him before turning back to me and kissing me lightly.

"How about I take you out for pizza?" I asked.

She smiled. "You know what I am pretty hungry."

I smiled and took her hand and we left the theater. "One peperoni and cheese pizza at Pizza Napoli?" I opened up the door to my truck for her than closed it and got in the driver's side.

"You always remember my favorites Jeff." She said smiling at me.

"That's because I love you Eve Torres."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it. I really hope you liked it. Would you guys please leave a review and let me know if you liked the 1st person POV it's the first time I've used it

**sorry for any typos, I didn't get time to proof this well. **

Besos! ~danie


	3. JustinGabriel&VelvetSky

_**Oneshot # 6**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva/knockout etc mentioned in this oneshot. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**This is A WWE/TNA crossover collection featuring some WWEDIVAS/TNASUPERSTARS & TNAKNOCKOUTS/WWESUPERTARS. **

**This is a collab project with TrueChampsKellyKellyEveTorres. We will take turns writing oneshots featuring different couples. **

**We HAVE decided to take requests. We will write the first six requests we receive [with pairings we think we can write] I will write three and TruChampsKellyKellyEveTorres with write three. **

**So PM me if you have a request. ****Please do not request Gail, Mickie, Natalya or Beth. ****I do not like them and I probably would struggle writing with them and I do not want to write bad oneshots for anyone… **

**These requests will be fulfilled when we have completed the first eighteen onshots on the list. **_**Meaning when I have completed nine chapters, THAN I will start writing requests. **_

Don't forget to check out the fifth [5th] oneshot by TruChampsKellyKellyEveTorres and she will write the seventh [7th] one as well.

Couple: JustinGabriel/VelvetSky

Summary, not needed.

* * *

><p>ONESHOT #6<p>

* * *

><p>Justin's POV<p>

I looked at over the recipe one more time. _How do chicks do this all of the time?_ I held the glass measuring cup in my hand as and measured out the yellowish colored liquid. I poured the chicken broth into the large sauce pan filled with cut up chicken and vegetables.

I picked up my phone and wrote a new text message to my girlfriend of one year.

_Hey angel. How are you feeling? You better be in bed! _

I sat my phone down on the counter and looked at the recipe again. I grabbed the required spices from the cupboard and added them to the soup.

I stirred the soup than picked up my vibrating cell phone and read the text message I had just received.

_About the same. I am. I promise. _

I smiled and replied to her message.

_Good Girl. I'll be there to see you soon. _

I let the soup simmer while I got a container out of the cupboard to put it in.

I sat the container on the counter and picked up the cell phone when it went off again.

_You better not! I don't need you getting sick too! _

I chuckled and responded:

_Don't worry. I never get sick! See you soon, love you. _

I smiled and poured the soup into the container. It was no secret that I was worried about Velvet. All that I could think for the last four days was: _She is such an angel; she doesn't deserve to be sick. _She had left the band's tour when she got sick with flu.

I spent the last three days of my band's tour worrying about her. I came home and it was too late to go and see her so I called her and she sounded horrible. I got a good night's sleep than went to the store and picked up a little surprise for her and made her some homemade chicken noodle soup.

I put on my black leather jacket and grabbed the container of soup and present I bought for Velvet, picked up the car keys and left the house.

* * *

><p>Velvet's POV<p>

I couldn't believe Justin was coming here. He was only home for two weeks before he had to leave with the band again. If he got sick his friends and bandmates would kill me.

I slid out of bed and checked myself in the mirror. I looked awful, my eyes were dark and had large bags under them. My skin was pale and in the light it almost looked transparent. I brushed my blonde and brown hair and then collected my blankets and pillows before going downstairs. I curled up on the couch and turned on the TV.

I flipped through the channels and smiled triumphantly when I saw that "the Ugly Truth" was on.

"I love this movie" I said to myself and turned it up.

I watched it for about fifteen minutes before the door opened and Justin walked in. "Hey how is my girl?" he asked as he approached me.

Just the sight of him made me smile. I noticed the large bouquet of pink and white roses and the large stuffed dog he was carrying. "Miserable."

"Awe, will these make you feel better?"

I giggled. I took the large dog from him and wrapped my arms around it.

"I'll go put these in water." he headed toward the kitchen.

"Don't forget to trim the ends" I yelled out to him as I cuddled the stuffed dog. It smelled like his cologne.

"I won't" he replied and I heard him rifling through drawers. "I made you dinner"

I tried to suppress a laugh. Justin was not a cook. "Really?"

"Yes, Homemade chicken noodle soup. I'm going to warm it up for you. Are you hungry?"

I really didn't want chicken noodle soup but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. How many girls were lucky enough to have a boyfriend who made them soup when they were sick? Not many. "Sure" I responded.

I turned my attention back to the TV screen. Gerard Butler and Katherine Heigl were dancing.

"Do you need anything babe?" I heard Justin yell from the kitchen.

"No, If I need something I can get it." I didn't like the idea of anyone waiting on me. I had always been a very independent person, even when I was ill.

"But Vel, Im already out here!" he said with a laugh.

I shook my head. There really was no arguing with Justin. "Can I have something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure." I heard him open the refrigerator. He is such a sweetheart.

A few minutes later Katherine Hiegl was yelling at her boyfriend while my boyfriend was approaching me carrying a large tray.

I smiled when he sat the tray on my lap. There was a large glass of sprite and a big bowl of chicken noodle soup on it. "thank you baby." I smiled.

"Anything for you" he smiled and left to, I assume, get himself a bowl of soup. I took a bite.

I spit it out. It was terrible. What did he put in this? I took a sip of the sprite.

Justin reentered the room and sat by my feet a bowl of soup in hand. I watched apprehensively as he took a bite.

I wanted to laugh when he spit it out. I think he was expecting it to turn out better.

"Vel, that's terrible don't eat it." He said to me.

"Oh, babe, I'm SURE it's great." I lied but started laughing.

"You already ate some, didn't you."

I nodded through uncontrollable giggles.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I followed the recipe."

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" I smiled and moved the tray off my lap. "How about we just order a pizza?" I smiled and grabbed my cell and the phone book. A few minutes later we were waiting on a large pizza to be delivered to my house.

"I can't believe I messed up Chicken noodle soup, it's got to be one of the easiest things to make, right?" he sighed.

"Awe, don't worry Justin. It's not an easy thing to make." I said and hugged him, shifting my position on the couch so I could lean on his side.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay Vel, I can't cook, so what can I do to make you feel better.."

"Just watch some movies with me and let me use you as a pillow" I said.

He smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I think I can do that."

* * *

><p>A'N: kind of cheesy I know but when I got the idea I had to write it. Don't be afraid to leave a review and don't forget to check out the next oneshot on TruChampsKellyKellyEveTorres's profile.<p> 


	4. Maryse&Matt

**A/N:** First off I want to say I am so, so sorry for taking so long to write this. I have been so busy. I am now going to focus on getting through the two oneshot requests I have to write. I wrote this weeks ago and I just haven't typed it. Remember this is part of a collab with xTheCountryGirl. She will write the next oneshot in the series. I'm really excited to see what kind of response this couple gets, because honestly, I really, really like them—hope you guys do too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-You can go back to her, but she's only going to disappoint you again—and maybe this time I won't be there to pick up the pieces- <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

How can he be so stupid?

How can he be so blind?

And how could he choose her over me?

I slammed my locker shut and looked his way.

Why does the one man who doesn't want me have my heart?

I closed my eyes and held back the tears. I couldn't cry, not here. I tucked some of my blonde hair behind my ears and started to walk past him.

I resisted the urge to turn around and slap him when he wrapped his hand around my upper arm.

"Hey! Ryse" he smiled at me.

Why did he have to be so cute?

I didn't want anything to do with him right now, yet I couldn't bring myself to turn around and walk away.

"Hi Matt." I forced a smile. I turned my gaze to the raven-haired Latina and allowed my eyes to narrow into a deadly glare.

It's hard to believe she used to be my best friend, now the sight of her made me sick.

"Guess who invited us to her party this weekend 'Ryse?" Matt smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're actually going?" I giggled. "Why the hell would you do that, just so she can ignore you?"

"'Ryse" Matt started.

"No, Matt, don't go there. She hasn't spoken to us in months and now that her boyfriend has left her for a _real _woman she thinks she can come crawling back to us and we'll accept her with open arms. Well she's just going to do it again!" I pointed a finger at the girl who was staring at me with wide brown eyes. I knew what I was saying was wrong but I had to get it out, it hurt too much to keep it bottled up inside. "So you can have her Matt. You can bow down to her hoping you'll be next on her list of unsuccessful romances but she's only going to hurt you. The second someone else comes along she'll abandon you! The second she can have her popularity back she'll be gone!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I knew I had to get of there—I couldn't cry in front of them. I turned to the girl that I used to divulge all of my secrets to, the friend that I had always wanted, the best friend that I had, that is until somebody 'better' came along. "She's done it so many times before she'll never change. I wish I had never wasted my time being friends with you Rosa."

I pushed past Matt and left.

This was the last place I wanted to be right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

I stared at Rosa in disbelieve. I couldn't believe that chain of hate came from 'Ryse, sweet, beautiful, loving, Maryse. That was so unlike her. "I'm sorry Rosa."

"Don't worry Matt, she's right, I haven't been the best friend to you guys." She ran her fingers through her black hair. "I've made a lot of mistakes, but I've learned my lesson. You believe me right?" she stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I caved in.

My heart was torn.

Maryse was perfect for me. Beautiful, smart, sweet and the best friend I had ever had.

Rosa was completely wrong for me—sexy, alluring, and a complete wreck. No aspect of her life was in control . . . she was a complete attention seeker. Yet, for some reason I wanted to be with her.

"Of course I do Rosa." I hugged her tight.

"Will you be there at my party Saturday?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I'll be there"

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Night <span>

**Maryse's POV. **

I sat cross legged on my couch next to my cousin Michelle. We were both clad in our pajamas—mine were pink capris with panda bears on them and a thank top. Hers were also capris and a tank but they were purple and had cats on them. We had a large bowl of popcorn between us. "Are you sure John doesn't mind you staying with me?" I asked.

"No, he'll probably enjoy having the night to himself. I think he was going to watch the patriot's game with some friends. He did say he is going to take us out to breakfast in the morning."

"Awesome." I threw a piece of popcorn up in the air and caught it in my mouth. "Thank you Chelle." I wasn't over the pain caused by Matt and Rosa but Chelle's presence definitely made me happier.

"Anything for you 'Ryse" Chelle smiled.

I was about to put another movie in when there was a knock at the door. I looked at my cousin who shrugged.

"Maybe it's John." She said. "I'll go get it."

She walked to the door while I put another movie in the dvd player and then fast-forwarded through the previews. "Who is it Chelle?" I yelled.

My cousin reemerged into the room with a disgusted look on her face. "It's for you." She sat cross legged on the couch again. I looked down the hall to see Matt standing there.

I sighed and tossed the remote to Chelle. I walked up to him. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him.

"I came to apologize."

"for what?" I shook my head causing my clipped up curls to fly around my face.

"You were right, Rosa ignored me the entire time."

"Hate to say I told you show." I stared at him. "What's your point?"

"I let her drag me along becaue I thought seeing everyone wanted Rosa that it would be you know, cook, if I could win her over—seeing we were friends."

That hurt. Some part of me knew he wanted her but I wanted to believe he had the same feelings for me that I had for him.

"Why do I care? If you came here looking for symplathy you aren't going to get it."

"I'm not looking for sympathy 'Ryse." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me into a hug. "Can't you see 'Ryse? It's you I'm supposed to be with. It's always been you, not her, you."

My heart skipped a beat.

I could have what I wanted.

I could have Matthew Morgan.

I pulled out of his grip and looked into his eyes. "Yes Matt, It has._ It was_. But not now. I've wasted enough of my time waiting for you. I'm not going to be _anyone's_ second choice."

Maybe it was pride.

Maybe it was my heart.

Maybe it was my head.

All I knew was it wasn't right. I was his second choice and I couldn't have that.

_**I didn't deserve that. **_

"Goodbye Matt." I stepped around him and opened the door.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes as he stepped through the door. I slammed it shut as the tears fell.

He didn't even try to fight for me like he did for her.

Chelle came around the corner. "You okay 'Ryse? What did you tell him?"

I wiped the tears away and shrugged. "I told him the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay that is it. I really hope you guys liked it. I loved writing this and I really love this couple. I want to let you know that the next two things I will be focusing on publishing are **Wolfgirl777769's **Maria/AJ oneshot and the Dolph/Michelle oneshot I am writing for **xbreakthespell.** After that those have been published I want to focus on updates for** What's meant to be, Matters of the Heart, and For You I will.**

Please review and let me know what you think

~danie.


End file.
